herofandomcom-20200223-history
Classic Sonic the Hedgehog
Classic Sonic is the deuteragonist of Sonic Generations and the tritagonist in Sonic Forces. History ''Sonic Generations'' Classic Sonic was first seen running across Green Hill in his own dimension, until witnessing a strange portal. He and Classic Tails eventually meet their modern counterparts, and the four try to piece together everything that happened concerning the Time Eater and the White Space that they, and their friends are in. After revisiting past levels, fighting rivals/bosses, saving the rest of their friends, and collecting the Chaos Emeralds, both the Classic and Modern Sonic and Tails encountered the two Eggman's and with the power of the emeralds and the encouragement from their friends, they were able to transform into Super Sonics and defeat not only the Eggman's, but the Time Eater as well, effectively restoring time and returning back to where Sonic's birthday was held. Shortly classic Sonic and Tails returned to their time, where Sonic tells him that his future is going to be great for him to enjoy, and their Modern friends waved them goodbye. ''Sonic CD'' After the Time Eater Incident, Sonic came across the Never Lake where Little Planet was chained to. Sonic figured that Little Planet shows up over Never Lake only once a year. Sonic realized that Classic Eggman came back to his dimension chaining Little Planet to a mountain. He wished he remembered more of this adventure; He felt like he's forgetting a birthday party of his future self. But before he could go and kick some butt, Classic Amy showed up to know that He would be the hero of her dreams. Sonic agreed that she promised that she'll follow him wherever he goes. Thanks to time travel, classic Sonic was able to rescue classic Amy from classic Metal Sonic and classic Eggman in Stardust Speedway, and hunt down all the time Stones before Classic Eggman could steal one. ''Sonic 3 & Knuckles'' Sonic, in his super form, hopped off the Tornado to track down Eggman in Angel Island, but was ambushed by Classic Knuckles, who scolded him for infiltrating his home in hope Sonic may steal the seven Chaos Emeralds, which Knuckles stole. Although Knuckles thought Sonic's after the Master Emerald, Sonic believes Eggman is after it. Knuckles befriended Sonic and Tails, and together, they defeated Eggman and Mecha Sonic and took back the Master Emerald. While Sonic and Tails departed, Knuckles waved goodbye. And Angel Island is saved. ''Sonic Mania'' & Sonic Forces After saving Angel Island, however, He and Classic Tails found something strange in the island again. They were investigating five Eggman robots finding a strange stone called, the Phantom Ruby. Classic Knuckles was already there when the ruby sent Sonic and Tails to Green Hill, meeting the Hard Boiled Heavies, which Eggman was having trouble controlling. Together Sonic, Tails and Knuckles’ goals are to track down, and defeat all the Hard Boiled Heavies, find the truth about the Phantom Ruby, protect the Master Emerald, and stop Classic Eggman. With the seven Chaos emeralds in hand, after fighting the Phantom Egg, before Knuckles and Tails could escape The Phantom Ruby teleported Sonic someplace outside Little Planet. In his Super Form, he fought the last of the Phantom Heavies, and Eggman. Just as Sonic delivered his last target, Eggman the final blow, the Chaos Emeralds began interacting with the Phantom Ruby, which caused him to be teleported thru a wormhole back into the future dimension, attacking a Replica Chaos, and saving Modern Tails who's like, "Heck, it's good to see ANY Sonic." During the War to take back the Planet, after meeting a Customized Avatar, Classic Sonic and his Future counterpart were reunited. "It's been Generations since I've seen you." said Modern Sonic. Classic Sonic and Modern Tails entered the Chemical Plant to find a data base, and that's where they got analysis and data of the Phantom Ruby. Modern Tails was worried that Classic Sonic won't be in the future world anymore after the War. If the Phantom Ruby is gone, Classic Sonic will return to his own dimension. Amy was excited about having two Sonics. After destroying the Death Egg, He and his Modern friends with E-123 Omega joined in, fought millions of Replicas and Infinite, and stopped the sun from falling in the sky. After defeating Eggman who's over clocking the Phantom Ruby, the Ruby's finally been destroyed. Classic Sonic starts to fade away back into his own dimension and live happily ever after. Before Everyone said goodbye to him, "One more last Fist Bump!" After Classic Sonic faded away, Tails felt a little sad, but happy he'll miss him. "Cheer up, Tails." said Sonic. "I'm sure we'll run into him again." Finding himself back on Angel Island in the past, as Classic Sonic finally returns back into his own dimension, His own adventures weren't over. His goal to stop Classic Dr. Eggman is just continuing. Again. Relationships Allies * Amy Rose (sometimes) * Avatar * Blaze the Cat - Rescuee * Cream the Rabbit and Cheese - Rescuees * Knuckles the Echidna - Rival and Close Ally * Mighty the Armadillo - Friend * Miles "Tails" Prower - Partner, Best Friend and Younger Brother Figure * Modern Knuckles - Rescuee * Modern Sonic - Close Friend and Counterpart from another dimension * Modern Tails - Friend and Rescuee * Modern Amy - Rescuee * Ray the Flying Squirrel - Friend * Silver the Hedgehog * Charmy Bee - Rescuee * Espio the Chameleon - Rescuee * Vector the Crocodile - Rescuee * E-123 Omega * Rouge the Bat - Rescuee * Shadow the Hedgehog Enemies * Dr. Eggman - Arch-Enemy and Attempted Killer * Metal Sonic - Rival, Sworn Enemy, Robotic Copy and Attempted Killer * Heavy King - Attempted Killer * Heavy Gunner - Attempted Killer * Heavy Magician - Attempted Killer * Heavy Shinobi - Attempted Killer * Heavy Rider - Attempted Killer * Modern Eggman - Attempted Killer and Attempted Victim * Time Eater + - Attempted Killer and Victim * Infinite + - Attempted Killer Audio Samples Gallery Sonic-Mania-Official-Art.png Spin_Attack_in_Sonic_Generations.png Sonic-Generations-Artwork-1.png Sonic-Generations-artwork-Sonic-render.png Trivia *Classic Sonic doesn't speak at all in the games. *When saving Sonic's friends, most of them didn't initially recognize the difference between his classic and modern form. **'Modern Amy:' Wow, you look younger every day. What's your secret? **'Modern Knuckles:' Hey, did you gain weight? **'Cream:' Hey, is it me, or did you get a new haircut? **'Rouge:' Come to think of it, You're nothing like the Sonic I've seen before. **'Blaze:' By the way, you seem to look less... Spiky! **'Charmy:' Hey, you look different. *It is currently presumed that the Classic Sonic’s world became a separate dimension from the main “Modern” one after the Time Eater created a point of divergent in the time-stream during Sonic Generations; in accordance with the many worlds interpretation theory. The “Classic” world now stands as an alternate take on Sonic’s history from that point. While after Sonic 3 & Knuckles is the Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episodes in the Modern world’s history, the Classic world’s history moves onto Sonic Mania instead. Navigation Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Animals Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mute Category:Kids Category:Classic Heroes Category:Male Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Heroes from the past Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Warriors Category:Aristocrats Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Vigilante Category:Speedsters Category:Empowered Category:Athletic Category:One-Man Army Category:Mascots Category:Pacifists Category:Martial Artists Category:Global Protection Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Determinators Category:Strong-Willed Category:Genius Category:Mutated Category:Arrogant Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Wrathful Category:Insecure Category:Outright Category:The Hero Category:Internet Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Loyal Category:Master Orator Category:Commercial Heroes Category:Selfless Category:The Icon Category:Superheroes Category:Big Good Category:Mischievous Category:Tricksters Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Vengeful Category:Chaotic Good Category:Time-Travellers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Destructive Category:Rescuers Category:Beat'em Up Heroes